The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree named ‘NJA150’. Our new tree resulted from crossing ‘NJA103’ (unpatented) as the seed parent with ‘NJA45’ (unpatented) apricot tree, as the pollen parent. The new variety differs from seed parent, ‘NJA103’ in that the new variety produces fruit with yellow-orange flesh, while the seed parent produces fruit with orange flesh. The new variety differs from pollen parent ‘NJA45’ in that the new variety has larger fruit with a fine flesh texture, while the pollen parent has small fruit with flesh that has prominent fibers. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area at the Rutgers Fruit Research and Extension Center in Cream Ridge, N.J.